mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Donato Stracci
Donato Stracci was a key member of the Stracci Family imports chain. He was the first son of Stracci The Older. Biography Donato Stracci worked at American Goods in Crazy Town. He was known to be one of the four Stracci brothers, along with Mario, Croc, and Diego. He was cousins with William Stracci, boss of the Stracci Family. In 2009, he turned to Charlie Trapani for assistance after numerous attacks on his property from the town's arsonist. Trapani killed the men, prompting Stracci to hand over his business. Later Trapani assisted him again by rescuing a key from the burning building that opened a secret vault in Savings and Loans' bank. Trapani took the key, picking up a 50,000 euros reward and a Scalise & Strong key. Donato has the same outfit model as the Barzini mole, former Corleone trucker, Jaggy Jovino. He also shares the same outfit as his youngest brother, Diego. Donato still works loyally for the Corleones even today, despite the fact that they are almost dead now. Own told Bio Well, hello there, don't cha know me? Okay, well, let's šee here... Um, I am a well respected businessman and a apart of the Stracci Family. I'm just a regular ol' hockey guy from Minnesota, where I was šuppose to be governor for three years but I said no. What else? What else? Oh yeah, I have three younger brothers: Mario, Kyle (we just call him Croc), and Diego! And despite it's names, none is Italian. We are all proud American blood! On our down time we like to go huntin', show off our wealth on the streets, sit on our porch in our lil' o' mansion and watch how the other four families are massacring each other out there! I am also probably the chubbiest member of my family, no doubt. I know, it's kinda embarrassing. Anywho, I gotta go. Nice chattin' with ya, friend! In Rap Battle Verse 1 Štep up! You'll be shocked when I spit start static! I'll rip your style and add it to my long list of patents. While you were busy diggin' ditches and burnin' bridges. I'm pumping out inventions, stacking riches, so go back to your pigeons! You're a geek, played by your own CD! You never had sex, but you sure got screwed by me! I'll crush you Giuseppe. There's just no putting it gently! I don't alternate my flow, I diss you directly. Verse 2 The truth iš, you're broke and washed up! Don't give a smidgen 'bout your visions if they can't make a buck! I conduct business! Understood things you never could. So bet that I even make New Town look good! I'm on the record I invented, you got duped, there, I said it! I'll bet you 50 thousand dollars that you'll never forget it. Without me, here's a taste of what France would be. (France is seen, but with no giant buildings, only little house and hobos around street) No mob, no wars, no cash. See? Trivia *His rapping background was New Town Park. And his opponent was a vampire hunter, Travonni. *Donato speaks in a kind of similar manner as Daffy Duck, saying sh or š instead of s (examples: shure, štep up, delicioush). Gallery Donato.jpg|Donato in the movie. Donatov Stracci.jpg|Donato. Category:Americans Category:Characters Category:The Godfather Category:Straccis Category:Key members Category:Old Farts Category:Corleones Category:Are in ERB Category:Cousin of Don Category:Shop owners